Helena (A My Chemical Romance Fan fiction)
by mcr4ever
Summary: A love triangle between Helena Scott, Gerard Way, and Frank Iero. (Note-I don't own My Chemical Romance)
1. Chapter 1

The fresh smell of rain filled my bedroom. I loved the smell of Belleville after the rains. There was a light pitter-patter outside my window. It must be the left over rain from the trees. I went to the window and opened it, trying to get more air inside the room. I definitely wanted more of the fresh air inside my room.

I couldn't believe just yesterday I was with my mother in California and now I'm here in Belleville, New Jersey, living with my grandmother. I didn't want to remember why I came here in the first place. My grandmother walked up to me. She has snowy white hair and crystal blue eyes. She always had a smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"Do you want a ride to school?" She asked with her Jersey accent that I loved so much.

"I can't say no!" I exclaimed. I tried so hard to smile and stay calm. I was trying so hard not to freak out about going to a new school.

We left the house and walked up to her car. I got into the passenger seat, taking a deep breath. It smelled like old lady perfume and the 'new car' smell. With both those scents mixed together, it smelled really good. The car took off, and we reached the school in no time.

"Bye, sweetie." My grandmother said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "See you later!"

I got out of the car and spotted a group of girls who looked at me, whispering amongst themselves. I knew what they were saying. _'Look at that emo girl.' 'She's so ugly.' _All the girls had matching brown tote bags, and glittery phone cases. The girls had designer t-shirts and fancy skirts. Their faces were covered in makeup, making them look fake. I knew right away I was going to be an outcast, just how I was in my old school.

My black hair, Misfits t-shirt and skinny jeans seemed to scream out to everyone that I was different. The shirt and jeans were accompanied by a pair of black converse. My eyes stood out when I wore all black. I was also wearing a few layers of black eyeliner, and a coat of black eye shadow which made my eyes stand out even more, signaling everyone that I was different.

I entered the school building, with the girls staring at me even more. Soon the jocks had also joined the staring contest. I ignored them and said out loud. "Take a picture! It will last longer." No one even bothered to look away. They didn't even come and talk to me, they just stared. God, I hated this placed. I was so happy I had to go to the main office to return my program. I walked into what I thought was the main office. I adjusted my black leather jacket and walked up to the desk, on seeing a woman with blonde hair. She looked a little older than 36, had brown eyes and was wearing a black blazer with black pants. She gave me a warm smile, revealing her glistening white teeth.

"Hi. I'm Helena Scott." I introduced myself to the lady. She looked through the files of programs and handed me the one with my student ID and classes.

"Oh, here you go. Your homeroom class is right down the hall way. It's the last door on the right." She replied back with a New York accent. I thought she was from New Jersey. She looked just like my mom's friend, Sarah.

"Are you from New York?" I accidently blurted out. Here's the thing, sometimes I say whatever's on my mind.

"Yes, why?" She questioned. Great, now I felt stupid. I hated that feeling.

"No reason. Sorry to bother you." I said, turning away from her.

"Oh it's okay, sweetie." She said. She must have understood why I felt so embarrassed. Then again, she didn't look like she cared much.

I left the office and tripped down the hallway. Some girls were still giving me the cold shoulder as they continued staring at me. I walked into the bathroom to check if I had anything on my face. Nope, just my makeup and it looked good enough to me. I just didn't get it. I sighed and entered the hallway, looking for homeroom.

I finally found the classroom I was looking for. Everyone was crowded around one desk. I wondered what was going on. Some kids were in the hall, walking to their own classrooms, or going up the stairs. I walked in and looked around. All the kids were laughing along with either a jock or a bully. I found a kid with glasses and a book hidden away in the back corner of the room. He looked scared but was trying to focus on his book. I walked over to the crowd, pushing past them.

I made it to the front after pushing a ton of people and saw two people. One person looked mean and evil. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked really buff; he must be a part of the football team. The other boy looked fragile. He had jet black, messy shoulder length hair. His hazel eyes were puffy, as if he had been crying. His leather jacket looked messed up and stained. His jeans were splattered in paint. Someone's art pad was in the blue eyed boy's hand. I guessed it was the fragile boy's sketch. The bully flipped through the pages and tore a few of them. He grinned at the fragile boy. The boy sulked and looked down at the floor. The bully glanced through the sketch pad, walked over to the guy with hazel eyes, and kicked him in the knee. He fell as the bully kept kicking him in the stomach. What a terrible person! Why would anyone do that to the poor boy? I felt a rush of adrenaline and felt like punching someone then and there.

"That's what you get for messing with us." The bully said, and was ready to walk away with his 'posse' when I punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" The bully exclaimed. He crossed his arms, looked at me again and smirked. "Oh hi new girl." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I smacked him again. "Pick on someone your own size, you asshole. And do you hit on every new girl?" I said, more of a statement than a question.

He stormed away and the crowd dispersed taking up their seats in the classroom. They looked afraid and shocked more than worried about themselves. Man, so far, this school is fucked up.

I bent over to help the hazel eyed boy and picked up some of his ripped drawings. Most drawings were really good, making me wonder why he was getting picked on. It must have taken him a lot of time to draw these; he had a lot of talent. A particular drawing caught my eye. It was me. I didn't pay much attention to it, because the boy seemed worried when I touched it.

"Here you go! I'm Helena." I said, holding out my hand so he could shake it.

"Go away!" The boy shouted, grabbed his school bag and art work, and stormed out of the room. I got up and followed him. I walked down the hallway and tried to keep up with him. Suddenly the teacher caught me. She had a tight brown bun and red lips. Her eyes were as black as the night sky.

"Where do you belong?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Class." I replied, beginning to get nervous. I didn't want to get into trouble on the first day of school.

"Then get there!" She exclaimed as I scampered away.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for 1st period. I rushed down the hallways, desperately in search of a boy with black hair. I looked down every hallway and but still couldn't spot him. However, he wasn't the only one missing. The group of jocks were also missing. This can't be good. I left the school building looking for the missing boys. I looked around and saw no one, just some boys. Some were shouting out a few names. It seemed to be Gerard and Chris. I wonder what was going on. I walked closer hearing nervous screams and someone screaming out. That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like hazel-eyed boy. I saw the boy who I punched earlier, kicking hazel eyes.

"Stop it! You leave him alone!" I shouted. He stopped to smirk at me. His sinister smile sends chills down my spine.

"Why do you care?" He said. What are we, _too years old?_

"BECAUSE I DO!" I yelled and I punched him hard in the face. Red liquid fell from his nose. Shit! I'm screwed.

"Bitch! Come on boys. Let's go." The boy said to his crew. They left, leaving hazel eyes and me, alone. However, before going away, the bully turned around giving me an evil glare, as if to say 'if you stick up for him again, I'll kill you.' What is wrong with people these days?

I turned my back toward him and ran up to hazel eyes. He was knocked out and his eye was beginning to turn purple. His leather jacket was torn up and his dark long hair was wet with blood. His lip was cut open and looked plump. I felt so bad. This is probably my entire fault. I just had to let him go.

I shook him a little to see if he would wake up. He didn't. A boy, who was very short, kneeled down next to me and shook him.

"Gerard, come on buddy. Wake up." He said. He had a Misfits shirt on too, I had noticed. He looked at the boy, Gerard, with care in his eyes. His eyes began to swell up with tears. I felt sympathetic. I turn towards him. He had his head in his hands, crying.

"Don't cry." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't stop. I embraced him in a hug. I feel really bad for him. I wonder what's going through his head.

"You okay Frank?" A boy with a huge red fro, asked. He looked pretty sympathetic towards his friend also. Then there was another boy, hidden behind the guy with the fro. He had a hat on and hazel eyes, almost like the Gerard boy. He had glasses framing his eyes. He looked pretty cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just my best friend I don't want to see him hurt." He said. Aww. He really cares.

"You care so much, don't you?" I asked Frank.

"Yeah, he loves Gerard." The boy hidden behind Ray, said. He giggled softly so he wouldn't ruin the mood. Suddenly, Gerard started coughing. He sat upright and someone, who I haven't noticed earlier, helped Gerard up. Gerard spit out some blood that got in his mouth from the cut on his lip. He looked at me and looked so angry.

"What do you want, new girl?" He spat. Wow, can anyone be nice today? Guess not!

"What's your problem? I just want to help you." I said nicely.

"Stop trying to be nice to me! You're going to turn out like everyone else and just give up on me. STOP TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND!" He shouted and stomped away.

"I'm not like the others. Trust me." I said.

"Leave me alone!" Gerard yelled.

"Please, Let me help you." I begged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? LEAVE. ME. THE. HELL. ALONE." Gerard yelled.

I walked away and the tears began to form in my eyes. I feel bad. Who would turn Gerard so mean and angry? After a while my became about something else. I cried my heart out. First, I left the place where I had more friends then here, in this hellhole. Moreover, I had to leave my sister, whom I love so much.

I live in a place where everyone makes fun of everyone. I can't take it anymore and it's only the first day! Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes on me. His hair clung to his face and stopped at his shoulders. He gave me a crooked smile, trying to make me feel better.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"I'm Frank." He said.

"I know." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Helena." I replied, trying to make him go away.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"No reason." I lied again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No but I really don't want to tell you." I said sounding annoyed and mean.

Surprisingly, that didn't make him go away.

"Don't have to be mean. I'm sorry if Gerard was a little mean." He said looking into my eyes. I noticed that, he too, had been crying.

"A little mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I put my arms across my chest.

"Okay. Sorry if he was being a complete douche bag." He said with a smirk. He gave a small laugh. I even laughed a little.

"It's fine. But why are you apologizing?" I questioned him.

"I didn't think you wanted to be friends with someone whose friend was mean to you.," he said sounding very stupid.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, you looked pretty angry."

"Yeah at Gerard, not you or the other boys."

"Wanna head over to my place?" Frank said to change the subject.

"But I just met you." I said.

"Yeah but I wanna make sure you're going to be okay." He replied.

"Sure. Will your parents tell about us cutting class?" I asked nervously.

"No! They're out of town."

"Cool." I replied.

We left the school steps and began walking down the road. Frank and I walked a few blocks away from the school and we made it to his house. He opened the door and told me to go in.

The first thing you see when you walk in is the living room. It was quite nice and homey. The couch and the few seats were black and the floor was a dark brown color. It somehow looked very pretty.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked. I nodded my head and he guided me upstairs. We walked into his room. The walls were a nice white color and his bed was made. It was pretty weird to see a boys bed made.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Wanna play Grand Theft Auto?" He asked.

"Seriously? A video game?" I said sarcastically.

"Definitely!" He had exclaimed.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

He set up his gaming system and popped in Grand Theft Auto. He handed me a remote and we began playing. We sat there for hours with our eyes glued to the screen. We kept playing and playing until there was a knock on the front door. Frank sighed and paused the game. He walked downstairs and answered it.

"Hey, Mikey!" He exclaimed. I stayed upstairs so I don't bother Frank. I looked around his room and saw a whole bunch of things. He has a guitar in the corner and a bookcase filled with books about video games and guitar. I didn't know he plays guitar. I stayed sitting on the bed when Frank and, whom I'm guessing is Mikey, came upstairs.

"Hey!" Frank said sounding like a teen-aged girl.

"Hi." I said back laughing.

"This is Mikey. Mikey this is Helena." He introduced us to each other. Mikey has blonde hair and hazel eyes, similar to Gerard. He's the one with the glasses. He put a hand out for me to shake. I grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile but he was remained expressionless. What is with the boys that go to my school? I sighed to myself.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said and then gave me a crooked smile.

"So let's get to know each other, friends." Frank said with an evil smile. What is wrong with him? But, it turns out, that is exactly what happened…


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in a circle. I looked around the circle. Mikey had his poker face on and Frank acted like the leader. It was a pretty funny sight. Frank decided to play Truth or Truth. It's like Truth or Dare just with out the dares. It like, for example, one person can ask you 'Have you ever kissed someone' and if its true you say 'truth' or 'yes'. If its not true you simply say 'no' or 'not true.'

"Okay...Mikey. You go first." Frank said.

"Hmmm. Helena. Do you like anyone in this room right now?" He asked, rubbing his chin as if he had a beard.

"No. I don't." I said crossing my arms and looking to the side, like I'm mad at Frank and Mikey.

"Then why are you hanging out here with us?" Frank asked. I looked at his puppy dog eyes and started to crack up. He really did believe me.

"Frank, of course I like you guys." I said and pulled Frank into a bear hug.

"Your turn." Frank said to me.

"Frank. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked and Mikey just grinned.

"Shit just got interesting." Mikes said under his breath.

"Uhh...yeah...I..um had..like...four..um...girlfriends." He said slowly.

"Really, Frank?" Mikes asked.

"Fine. I never had a girlfriend." He finally admitted.

"Your turn. I said to Frank.

"Mikey. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Frank asked with a huge evil grin on his face.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"Who, your mom?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quickly. "I mean...no. NO!"

Frank and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. He fell for it! We played a few more jokes on each other before the game started to fade out. It became more of like 21 questions. They started asking me questions like "why did I move here" and "Do you like it here?" Some things I answered, others I didn't. It brought back bad memories. Soon, Mikey had to leave and left Frank and I alone.

"Why wouldn't you answer the question?" He asked suspiciously.

"What question?" I asked, totally confused. There were a few I didn't answer.

"Why did you move here?" He questioned.

"Because I didn't want to." I snapped.

"Well can you tell me now?" He plead.

"Fine. I lived in California, if you didn't know that already. I had tons of friends and I was popular. I had just became friends with the head cheerleader. Who turned out to be a jerk. She started telling everyone about my secret. A really deep secret I shouldn't have told her-"

"What's your secret?" Frank interrupted.

"Look, I'm telling you why I moved here. Isn't that enough already?" I questioned.

"No." Frank said and smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Fine! I cut." I said and the room grew silent.

Frank broke the silence by saying, "really?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been, well cutting?" He said with a lower voice.

"Five or six years." I said.

"Is that the reason you moved here?" He asked.

"Yes and no." I started. "Anyways, the school soon found out about my...you know what. I got sent to the guidance counselor and I lied to her face about almost everything. She let me go, thinking I was fine. I stayed home for a week until my dad found out about me staying home. My mom was the one who let me stay home. She, too, used to cut. She knows what it's like with a whole school knowing about that. But my dad didn't like that. He hates me. It's that simple. He got mad at my mom already. But this sent him over the edge for some reason. He beat my mom, in front of me. My sister, who was very close to me, walked in on it too. We didn't know what to do. I can tell my grandma anything, so I called her up and she picked me up the next week and brought me here. But the only thing she couldn't do was take my sister with us. My dad loves my sister so it really wasn't that much of a problem but Grandma regrets it. A lot."

We sat in silence for a while. Frank looked deep into thought. He sighed and looked at me.

"Can I see your arm?" He asked.

I nodded and I extended my arm in front of him. He rolled up the sleeve carefully and it exposed an arm full of scars and a few cuts. Not a lot like how I usually cut. It's more of like one or two. He looked shocked . He looked at me in the eyes and just brought me into a bear hug. He let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop. Please. Promise me you'll stop cutting." He demanded.

"I promise." I said. He hugged me again. "Don't tell anyone about this though. Okay?"

"okay." He said.

Suddenly, my crappy cell phone rang and of course I had to go.

"Bye Frank." I said.

"Bye." He replied.

I got home. Of course, my grandmother wasn't home. I grabbed some food from the fridge and ate it. I suddenly feel bad about myself. I shouldn't have told someone I just met about myself. I shouldn't have told anyone at all about my cuts and scars. I walked into my room and for some reason, I cried and cried and cried.


End file.
